


Together

by sunflowerbrendonurie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbrendonurie/pseuds/sunflowerbrendonurie
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have found a way to be together against all odds - or have they? Perhaps this was just the will of the Fates.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 11
Collections: Sunny's English Class





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome back to Sunny's English Class. Today's work is a poem about Percabeth and the Fates. This is the second poem i wrote for my House Competition, but I'm only allowed one entry so i still have to decide which one i'm going to send through. Enjoy :) (if you haven't read my first poem, i highly suggest you check it out too!)
> 
> JJSKHAHDJSK UPDATE I FORGOT TO SUBMIT IT FOR THE COMPETITON AAAAAHHHHHHH

_“something brought you here, mr jackson,_

_call it what you will – fate, destiny…”_

_“a minotaur”_

they met under dire circumstances,

the boy with unkempt black hair and sea green eyes

and the girl with wavy blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

they bickered,

they argued,

they quarrelled.

they fought monsters,

they battled demons,

they clashed with gods.

they forgave each other,

they embraced each other,

they laughed together.

together they were an unstoppable pair,

moving like a well-oiled machine,

the perfect leaders of a determined team.

they held up the sky for each other,

they searched relentlessly when separated,

they journeyed through the depths of hell together.

this is the life that the boy and girl were destined for –

a life of greatness,

the stuff of legend.

but who created this destiny for them?

the Fates themselves.

clothos, lachesis, atropos.

the three sisters

prophetic deities,

divine personifications of destiny.

they are the ones that brought them together,

separated them, only to bring them together again,

bringing about an even greater coalition that saved the world.

but that story is over.

they are happily together,

working toward a future together

their future has a lot in store.

the Fates have been merciful

they have allowed them to finally retire

they have served their time

they have made their impact

they have saved the world countless times

the three Fates weave their future as we speak

they knit the electric blue strings of fate

intertwining their lives with a myriad of others

together they live happily,

in bliss, at ease,

finally home from the war

they have each other to keep them company,

they friends they made along the way,

the people they met, the lives they touched

the Fates see them live till they are old and grey,

a jumble of grandchildren scattered on the rug,

stars in their eyes as they listen to the stories

they will admire them

they will marvel at their tales

they will giggle at the way granddad voices the characters

he will give the monsters deep gruff voices,

he will give the boy the scared, cracking voice of a teenager, the boy he was,

he will give the girl the high-pitched whine, his wife from all those years ago

she will swat at him playfully

she will listen and laugh as she is reminded of the heroic things she did

she will sit with two on her lap and the others on the floor around her

this is their world

their tomorrow

their future

this is what the Fates have foretold

the long lives they will live

before, _snip_ , they leave this world behind for an eternity of joy in elysium.

**Author's Note:**

> things are in threes because someone's going to make the connection between the threes and the three Fates, so may as well initiate that then :)


End file.
